Nightmare
by katieeblaah
Summary: Set after Out of Site, Out of Time. Cammie has a nightmare about killing Zach. Traumatized, she goes and finds Zach. Total Zammie. One-shot. This summary sucks but please still read! : R


**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is the first FF I have written in so long and it's also the first GG FF that I've uploaded. Unfortunately though, I don't really like it but the story is okay I just think it's not very well written :\ Oh well, I just felt like writing this idea down! :) It actually came to be at 4:45am last night when i was supposed to be sleeping but was instead reading GG FF ahaha! I couldn't find any stories that were related to OSOT with this kind of Zammie so I decided to write my own. So I hope you like it! Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this story very quickly and really could not be bothered editing it! Anyway I hope you all enjoy it! :)

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE/CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR** **OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF TIME (GG 5) IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK! SO PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OSOT! :)**

**Summary: **Cammie has a nightmare. She finds Zach. Yada Yada Yada. Zammie. One-shot probably.

**Disclaimer: Ownage=nothing**

Hope you all enjoy! :)

xx

* * *

**Nightmare**

_She pointed the gun at him. He looked terrified. She had never seen Zach Goode look so vulnerable before in her life. But unfortunately she didn't seem to care as her emotionless face pulled the trigger. Zach collapsed to the ground and Cammie saw the eyes of herself, her Summer self. _

_She had murdered Zach. _

Cammie awoke with a strangled scream. She had been crying hysterically into her pillow; her previously neat sheets were covering her in a messy heap. She had killed him. Summer Cammie had _killed _Zach.

But was it just a nightmare?

Cammie just wasn't sure; she wasn't sure what her unstable self was capable of anymore.

_Oh god I killed Zach._

Without any deliberation, Cammie jumped out of her bed and wandered the halls of Gallagher in search for Zach. She had to know that he was okay; she had to know that he was safe. Cammie was terrified. She knew that Summer her had no limits,

Her body became numb with fear, she had to hold onto the cold stone walls of her home for support, but her mind subconsciously moved her forward. She _had _to see him. To make sure he was okay.

It took around 10 minutes for Cammie to reach the teachers quarters were Zach's room was. She hardly remembered her journey there but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Zach _safe. _Cammie lead herself to Zach's door, even though she wasn't entirely sure how she knew which one it was. Her subconscious merely led her forward, following the invisible pull that called her towards Zach. Cammie knocked on his door, but no one answered. Her immediate alarm was subsided though as she remembered the time her alarm clock had read upon her exit: 4:45am. Cammie instead tried for the handle, it wasn't locked.

Relief filled her as she saw him sound asleep. She could visibly see him breathing; she now knew that her mind had just created that cruel dream. Cammie knew however that it would haunt her forever.

Sleeping in her own bed seemed impossible at that moment. She knew she'd just have another nightmare and besides she didn't want to be alone, she wanted to feel safe. And she knew that she was safe with Zach.

_Zach._

Before Cammie could ponder anymore, she slipped into the space next to Zach and hugged him, being careful not to wake him up. Sleep soon came to her bliss self.

_Zach. _Cammie dreamed of Zach. She dreamed of love.

"Well, Gallagher girl this is new", Zach mused as Cammie opened her eyes. He'd been watching her sleep, she was sure of it.

Cammie stifled a blush. "I'm sorry, I-I just had a nightmare and I had to-"

"Sneak into my room and cuddle me?" He said with a wink.

"Something like that..". Cammie suddenly felt really stupid.

Zach softened when he saw Cammie's visible embarrassment.  
"Hey I'm not complaining. This is probably the best way I've ever woken up". Zach kissed Cammie softly on her forehead before continuing, "What was your nightmare about?"

Cammie immediately felt ashamed.  
"I killed you"

Zach didn't even look shocked.  
"It wasn't you Cammie" He replied somehow knowing her fear behind what she thought she could be capable of.

"What if it could be Zach? What if I could do that? I don't know what I'm capable of anymore. Zach I'm _scared"_ Cammie answered, panic filling her voice. She couldn't even look at him anymore. She hated what she had become.

Zach put his hands on either side of her face forcing her to make eye contact with him. Her pained expression killed him. He hated this mother for doing this to her, hated every COC member.  
"Cam, listen to me. I _know _you. I know you're not capable of hurting those that are closest to you. I am _positive _of that Cammie. You're a good person; you've only hurt bad people"

He made so much sense, but Cammie was still uncertain.  
"I killed a man Zach and I didn't even register that I did! What if I hurt or kill anyone I love before I can stop myself? What if I ever hurt _you_?" Her voice broke at the end as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You won't, I know you won't. But if you ever do, as unlikely as it is, I will stop you. I promise you Cammie that I will stop you from ever hurting those you love if it makes you feel better. I don't want to see you hurt, ever" Zach shook her slightly to reinforce his promise. His eyes became wild with emotion. He hated seeing his Cammie breakdown.

"Please, please stop me from ever hurting you"

Zach smiled slightly, "Of course. And are you saying I count in the 'those you love' criteria?". His comment was so incredibly inappropriate but it made Cammie forget about her fear for a moment, it made her smile.

"Of course you do"

"You want to know a secret Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked whilst resting his hands on Cammie's lower back and pulling her slightly closer towards him.

Cammie nodded slightly.

"Well", Zach leaned forward his breath tickling against her ear, "I love you". He then proceeded to kiss her neck lightly.

This made Cammie lose it. Tears flowed down her cheeks evenly. Zach immediately became alarmed and worried.  
"Don't cry Cammie! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry" He said frantically wiping away her heavy tears.

Cammie just laughed and leaned forward to kiss him deeply.  
"Silly, I'm crying with tears of happiness! I never thought I'd ever hear you say that," she responded, her face bright with happiness.

Zach looked momentarily sheepish but soon joined in with Cammie's in bliss.  
"You can at least say it back. Or should I be suspicious that Jimmy is back?"

"It's Josh. I am fairly sure it was implied considering I snuck into your bed at 4:45am. And oh please Zachy, you're the only boy for me" Cammie replied with a wink. She pulled herself closer towards him.

"Don't call me _Zachy"_

Cammie giggled but then took on a serious tone as she said: "I love you Zach"

A massive smile spread across Zach's face, "Oh, I love you too Gallagher Girl".

They then both met each other halfway and shared in a long and passionate kiss.

It was so amazing how Zach had the ability to make Cammie feel so much better.  
They loved each other, they were perfect for each other.  
They knew each other and understood better than anyone else.  
He made her nightmares disappear.

* * *

Please excuse the bad writing but hopefully you enjoyed the story! I'm a sucker for Zammie, especially after reading Out of Site, Out of Time. Is it just me or does anyone else think that Zach Goode is just the cutest fictional character ever? ahaha ;)

ANYWAY, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed :) Thanks for reading!  
-Katie xx


End file.
